The present invention relates generally to heater/fans and more particularly to a heater/fan which can be set to oscillate from side to side over either one of two angular distances or remain stationary and which also can be tilted either backward or forward.
Heater/fans are known in the art. These devices are usually portable and are intended to be placed on a table, desk, counter or other similar surface and when desired or necessary can be easily moved from one place to another. These devices generally comprise a compartment which is either fixedly mounted or integrally formed on a supporting base. A combination heater and fan are fixedly mounted inside the compartment. In use, the device can be operated so that only the fan is turned and cool air is emitted or so that the fan and heater are both turned on and hot air is emitted. The fan speed is often adjustable as is common with fans and the heater is often thermostatically controlled as is common with heaters. Because of the mounting arrangement of the compartment on the supporting base the angular zone covered by the beam of emitted air, whether it is hot air or cold air, is fixed. It would be desirable to be able to control or change the size and area covered by the emitted air.
For example, at one particular time it may be desirable to generate a beam of air (hot or cold) to cover a zone occupied by one person while at another time it may be desirable to generate a beam of air to cover a zone occupied by several persons, which is appropriately larger in size. Also, depending on where the heater/fan is placed relative to the persons intended to receive the benefits therefrom or the particular location in which the user wishes to have the air directed, it is often desirable or necessary to be able to tilt the device in an upward or a downward direction.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved heater/fan.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a heater/fan that is portable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a heater/fan which oscillates from side to side.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a heater/fan which oscillates from side to side over either one of two pre-selected angular distances, such as 45 and 90 degrees.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a heater/fan which can be tilted backward or forward.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a heater/fan having a new and novel arrangement for producing oscillation from side to side.
It is another object of this invention to provide a heater/fan which can be tilted backward and/or forward and then remain in the position so moved without having to loosen or tighten any screws, nuts or similar hardware.